Fall to Pieces: Remix
by Zeida-and-Maria
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original FTP. Same story, plot, ending in a pretty wrpping.Rated T for safety.
1. New Life

**Fall to Pieces**

**Author(ess): **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery: **What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basically, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was trying to make him himself again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (is Riku in bondage?)

-ooOOoo-

**Ch. 1: New Life**

-ooOOoo-

Roxas gasped as he awoke from another strange dream. In the dream he was not himself, he never was lately. He was, as one dream with a mirror showed, a different boy entirely; a boy about his own age with spikier-than-thou brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was the eyes that Roxas always remembered, they were the only way he recognized himself. They were _his _eyes. He really had to see a shrink. The blond boy could just imagine the conversation. _'Do you feel that you are... inadequate? Do you think you want to _change ' Or better yet, _'Do you feel an inexplicable need to dye your hair brown?'_

Roxas changed out of his pajamas and into his favorite outfit. It was a comfortable white short-sleeved jacket with a red collar and a black checker pattern along the seams. Visible beneath the unzipped jacket was a high collar black shirt with a zipper splitting it up the middle, leading to a shuriken shaped grip. This under shirt reached below his fairly short jacket to overlap black and white jeans. Roxas hopped toward the door pulling on the second of his black, white and red sneakers. Loosing his balance, he instead crashed into it.

The hapless boy stumbled into the usual spot, where three kids his age lounged. They didn't notice him for a moment, so Roxas was able to regain his composure. Today was _not _his day.

"When's he going to get here?" whined a curly blond haired boy, Hayner. Roxas snickered, covering his mouth before anyone heard him. Hayner would never act like that in his presence. They were always competing. He knew the boy got lonely without him.

"He probably just overslept again. He's been looking strained lately." Soothed the only girl in the room, Olette. Hell yeah, he was stressed! He had a voice in his head pretending to be a psychiatrist and break it to him gently that he was schizo. There was just something wrong with that.

"Yeah, besides it's summer, we aren't supposed to be on time!" agreed the slightly heavy built boy sitting next to Olette on the little green couch. _The love seat_, Roxas thought, snickering again. Friends were great; they cheered you up from a horrid day, without even knowing you were there!

"You guys talking about me?" he drawled suddenly from behind the curtain blocking the cozy area from the street. It was about time he'd made himself known.

Roxas walked in grinning but looking, as Olette observed, strained and tired. Hayner leapt off the stack of crates that were his seat and strode across the room to the entrance. He put an arm around Roxas' slim shoulders, laughing.

"Of course we're talking about you. You are our sole source of amusement, O, egotistical fruit loop!" He exclaimed in mock seriousness.

Roxas shook his head and sat in his spot, a lone crate against the wall, next to the green couch that Pence and Olette occupied. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, our attempts to get to the beach this summer are miserable, but I think-" Hayner started, before he was interrupted by an irritable girl.

"NO! We have to do homework!" Olette reminded everyone. There was a collective groan, and all of the boys slumped over in their seats.

"Oh, come on!" Pence said, "It's summer!"

"But tomorrow is the Struggle and both Roxas and Hayner are in it!" she reprimanded, "If not today, then when?"

"All right, we'll do it today," Roxas caved, sighing. "What's our topic?"

Pence suddenly stood up and showed everyone a map, almost as if he hadn't just been objecting. Roxas mentally shook his head, that boy was prepared for everything. "I had this really cool idea, you see I heard these rumors about downtown. They sounded really freaky, like these steps," Pence pointed a marked location out on the map, "They count different going up and down!" He wiggled his fingers to suggest mystery and magic.

Hayner laughed. "It's like the seven wonders of Twilight Town!" Roxas laughed as well, pointing out a tidbit that he'd heard that the other two were apparently missing.

"You guys do know that it was Rai that found out that stair bit, right?" They all snickered; the bulky boy was horrid at math. Everyone rose. Olette was the fastest and followed by the rest, to head to the station that would bring them to downtown Twilight.

"It's free if we stay within the town, right?" Roxas asked. The seven wonders of Twilight Town? This might not be too bad, for schoolwork.

"Yep! We get this done, and then tomorrow, I beat you up at the Struggle tournament!" Hayner crowed.

"In your dreams!" retorted Roxas. Life was good.

-ooOOoo-

Light flooded a dark room where normally only a silhouette was visible due to a multitude of flashing screens around the chamber. A tall figure in a black cloak walked into the door. He closed the door quietly behind him, letting the room fade once more. "Di_Z_, how much longer?" the figure asked in a young man voice.

"75 percent restoration, not much longer now." answered the silhouette in front of the monitors. He sounded much older than his hooded partner, his voice deep and grating.

"Could... I mean, would it be safe to see him now?" asked the younger man hesitantly.

A hoarse laugh emitted from the bandage-clad head. "You can visit your friend." he replied. "The password is 'Paopu'."

The mysterious figure nodded in acknowledgement, and walked over to a strange light emitting from a device hanging from the ceiling. He reached out a gloved hand to touch the light, and vanished.

-ooOOoo-

Roxas had a long disturbing day. In downtown Twilight Town they had looked for the seven wonders for their project. And, boy, did Roxas find them! They were defiantly wonders. But none of his friends saw that, they were always just seconds too late, and only noticed the natural phenomena that the wonders emerged from. He sighed, lying on his back and closing his eyes. That doppelganger had to have been the worst of it, although Vivi was always rather freaky.

"Roxas."

He shot up again looking for the source of the sudden voice. His clear blue eyes opened in wide surprise as he aw the tall, hooded man standing in front of him. "Where'd you come from?!" Roxas exclaimed, searching his room for a weapon. Unfortunately, everything was on the other side of the stranger.

The hooded figure reached up and pulled down his hood. In front of Roxas stood a boy, barely older than himself. He recognized the face. Roxas doubled over on the bed, holding his head. Ice blue eyes! He gasped in pain, the face! Long, layered white-blue hair. (Although it was now faintly purple, which confused him.) Roxas thought his head would explode. This was the best friend of the boy he always turned into in his dreams. Roxas looked up, trying to focus.

"Who... are you?" he finally managed to gasp. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his eyes were tearing up.

"You know who I am." the boy said calmly, his visage swaying in front of Roxas.

Roxas felt himself begin to drift away, just by the sound of the voice. What was happening to him?

"Riku?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it's not you I want to talk to."

Roxas didn't understand, why would he even be here if he didn't want to talk to the only person in the house at the moment? Riku reach out and gently touched Roxas' forehead.

"Paopu." he said.

"Wha...?" Roxas collapsed, his cobalt blue eyes hazy, but not closing.

Riku sat on the bed next to him and pulled his prone form into a sitting position. "Sora? Are you... _here _yet?"

The foggy blue eyes looked up at him, and Roxas' body leaned against Riku. His mouth was slightly open, "Ri...ku?" it formed in a quiet weak voice.

Riku smiled and hugged the boy. "Don't worry, you're almost back. How much do you remember?"

"Almost everything. There are blank spots. I'm... confused..." whispered the weak voice from Roxas' mouth.

"What about?"

"This body... it's not... me..."

"Well, it is... sort of you. And it's the best option we had."

The possessed body looked up, confusion imprinted on Roxas' features. "What do -?"

The boy way cut off by a loud voice emanating from nowhere. "Riku, your time is up. Send the boy back to his dormancy." called DiZ.

"Sorry, Sora, I've got to go." the silver haired boy stood and gave Sora-Roxas a quick hug, before touching his head and repeating the password. The blond collapsed again and Riku tenderly tucked him in and turned off the lights. In the darkness of the night, the intruder faded out of Twilight's existence.

-ooOOoo-

"You need not have told him that." DiZ reprimanded Riku.

"He should know. Where's Naminè?" Riku tossed the warning aside with a lazy wave of his arm.

"Don't worry, the preparations will take just a little longer, then you can have your friend back."

Riku smiled before turning to leave and tie up a few loose ends.

"Wait."

The sea-blue eyed boy turned in time to catch a small object thrown to him. "What's this?" he asked.

"Keep that on your person at all times. If there's an emergency I'll use it to get you here in a hurry." DiZ informed him. Riku nodded.

-ooOOoo-

Sora opened his eyes to see a world of darkness. _Where is this?_ he thought. Then it came back to him, this is where he had been for a while now. It was a world of absolute nothingness occupied only by his ethereal form.

"Riku...?" he said aloud. It echoed through the silence, "_Ku_... _ku_..."

Riku had come; he had brought Sora to this place. His best friend had _made _this place. The blue eyed boy remembered him saying something like he would have to stay here for a while, but Riku would get him out. The boy in question had visited on several occasions, updating him, keeping him company or just talking to him. He, Riku, had explained that something bad had happened to Sora's body - they weren't sure what or how-, and he could no longer use it. The brown haired boy shuddered at the painful memory.

_**-Flashback; Memory Skyscraper-**_

Riku cuddled Sora's still form. He didn't have long now; Ansem and Maleficent's final curse had wasted him. They had worked together to form the final blow. The small boy in his arms groaned and shivered in pain as Riku rose, carrying him. He had torn those two up, though. There was nothing left of them anymore.

"Ri...ku..." Sora gasped.

"Shhhh... Don't worry." the older boy soothed, although it didn't seem like the carefree boy was worrying, even in these moments. The silver haired boy loved that about him.

"I... found you..." Sora smiled, his eyes barely opened, taking in the features of his long lost friend. Riku smiled and nodded.

Sora's body was almost gone now, disintegrating at an alarming rate. He cried out as more of him was eaten away by the spell. Riku walked carefully, so as not to cause Sora more pain and gently laid him on a ledge. Muttering in some arcane language, Riku cast a spell to force darkness gathered around him. He held up his arms and ripped open a door into the darkness. He turned back to Sora; barely anything was left of the brunette now. Riku lifted the suffering boy through the portal as the last of him vanished into golden dust, carried off by wind. Tears began to escape his ice blue eyes as he waited for Sora's heart and soul to gain a consciousness.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Sora pondered his latest meeting with Riku. He had had a corporeal body. _It wasn't his_. The ghostly boy wondered if the person had a life before Riku had claimed his body for himself. _Or maybe, _thought Sora, cross-legged and upside-down, _it was a corpse. _His best friend, he knew, would die for him. But would Riku kill for him? Sora shuddered, he hoped not. Floating gently on his back now, Sora went over the possibilities. Wasn't there any other way than to steal someone's body? Sora had actually entertained thoughts of a cloned body. He laughed. _Clone!_ Cid had once explained what a clone was, but he said even _he _didn't know how to make one. That was saying something. Although, Cid was more of a robot person, and clones were supposed to be 'bio-type'. Sora frowned, thoroughly derailed. He would have to ask Riku how his friends were next time he came.

-ooOOoo-

Note: As you can probably tell, this is going through editing! I love the plot of this, the fact that it has one, and that it has an ending. I'm just rewriting. I suppose that I'll do it as a different story though…

Also, feel free to pick my story to pieces! Show me all my faults! I won't improve without you! (Well, not as much, as fast...)

Anyway, luv you all,

Queen of the MEEP


	2. Old Friend

**Fall to Pieces**

**Author(ess): **the Maria half of Zeida and Maria

**Summery: **What if my freakish fleeting thought, the result of not having finished the first game, and not having played Chain of Memories, was true? Basically, Sora was... not... just not. and Riku was trying to make him again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (is Riku in bondage?)

-ooOOoo-

**Ch.2: Old Friend**

-ooOOoo-

Roxas leapt out of bed, throwing his blankets over the intruder. He rolled to the left and grabbed his struggle club. That black-cloaked freak was doing nothing to him!

_Wham_!

"Roxas!" a voice cried out in alarm, stumbling dizzily over to the bed. The semi-sleepy boy pulled the blanket off, revealing curly blond hair. "What the hell! _You're_ hyped up for the Struggle, ain't cha?" Hayner exclaimed. He rubbed a newfound sore spot on his head tenderly, before flopping down on the bed.

Roxas forced a laugh, "Sorry, I thought my dream was real... again..." he sat back on the bed, next to his best friend.

Hayner looked him up and down, worried, "I hope you're ready..." he said.

"Yeah." Roxas muttered, looking tired.

"Those dreams are causing a lot of trouble. Maybe it's a- never mind. But tomorrow we're all going around town to try and figure out what's happening to you." Hayner wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. "Anyway, get dressed quick, Struggle's in half an hour."

"What!?" Roxas looked up, alarmed. He leapt out of bed, and began shoving Hayner out of the room. "Out!" he squawked, then diving at the closet in hopes of finding clean clothes.

When Hayner was gone, Roxas collapsed back on the bed. "I guess it couldn't be real..." he thought out loud. "I have this strange feeling that I would be dead it was."

The blond groaned as he rolled over to see his clock had just ticked by five more minutes. He quickly began to dress.

-ooOOoo-

Preliminaries always went fast in the Struggle. The people who entered were always very, very good, or disturbingly bad. This year, to everybody's surprise, Vivi made it into the finals. The diminutive boy fought ferociously, and no one was really looking forward to fighting him.

Vivi was a small, young boy who was fairly new to Seifer's 'Disciplinary Gang'. Seifer himself, of course, also made it. Hayner and his friends didn't get along with Seifer and his gang. Really, seeing as this tournament happened constantly, the Struggle was just a legal way of beating each other up.

The first fight, to their own distress, was Roxas vs. 'his best friend and local attitude problem' Hayner. To a roar of astonishment and approval from the crowd, he beat Hayner. The boy in question just laughed it off. As far as he was concerned, it just meant he had trained Roxas well. Besides, after that thwack this morning, how could anyone expect him to do well?

Both boys stood on the sidelines together, to watch the next fight. They looked on as their archenemy fought it out with the new battle-ready Vivi. That little thing was fast! Roxas and Hayner stared as Vivi bounced around the ring, leaving various hard blows all over Seifer. The older boy was growing mad, he was just about to release his special attack, when Vivi seemed to explode. It seemed like his bat _grew_, leaving no room for escape.

_WHAM_! The blow was far more forceful than anyone used in the tournament, strengths and grudges be damned!

Seifer slid across the arena floor; his bat flew to the other side. There was a collective gasp. The ref, very confused, named Vivi the victor. An odd laugh echoed across the Sand Pit, _hee hee hee,_ and Roxas shivered. Strangely, no one else seemed to have noticed it.

Roxas had started to climb into the ring as soon as everyone was ready for the next match, when he heard a voice behind him, addressing him. "That's not Vivi, thrash 'em!" Seifer said as he walked away.

Roxas and his friends watched him leave, looking at him strangely. "Wow. Seifer wants us to _win?_"

"He's just sore" Hayner objected.

"I actually kind of wanted to face him." Roxas sighed. Guess there's always the next Struggle.

In the ring the ref gave both Roxas and Vivi long blue and yellow clubs and briefly explained the rules. "Play fair now!" he exclaimed then motion for them to begin. That last bit was directed at who knows who. Roxas wasn't exactly known for fighting honestly, but after _Vivi_...

The blond had an easier time than he had imagined. Vivi was going all out, but Roxas was matching him blow for blow, He even got in a couple nice hits. All in all, he was winning.

"Time's up! Roxas wins!" the ref yelled. The announcer mimicked him and the crowd roared.

Then, it stopped.

Roxas looked around in confusion, nothing was moving. He spotted his friends, cheering, and frozen in their jubilant positions. Suddenly he noticed a movement at the edge of his vision. Vivi. The creature lunged at him, going from small be-hatted boy to a long white monster in a strange broken blur. The thing looked as though it was only held together by the many zippers running down its length. It let out a silent roar, ripping open the zipper that was its mouth. Roxas leapt out of the way as the white-clawed hand slashed the air. It landed on all fours, rising to face him again in halting movements, like a broken toy. Roxas backed up, attempting to flee the mysterious foe, but he couldn't leave the arena for some reason.

"Guess I'll have to fight!"

Roxas thrust out his hand with the club, quickly going into his favorite fighting stance. He gaped at his hand as the weapon that was previously a Struggle bat turned into a beautifully simple, and strangely key-shaped, sword.

Something else seemed to take him over after that. Roxas utterly destroyed the colorless creature and several others when the appeared to back up their fellow.

"Go, Roxas!" He spun in surprise to see a male, black robed figure speaking to him "Fight, fight, _fight_!" the strange man said.

"You!" Roxas exclaimed.

The black clad man, the one who... well, Roxas wasn't sure what he had done, but he didn't like it!

The man froze, then reached up and pulled off his hood. "You... remember me?" he asked. His previous cocky attitude was gone, he sounded almost relieved. Hopeful.

Roxas looked at the tall man in front of him, frowning. This wasn't the silver haired boy. This man had the brightest red hair he was sure he'd ever see. The person didn't even have to same colored eyes; his were a dark, forest green. They were like exact opposites. Although, he had to admit, they were amazing looking people. Everyone in Twilight looked so ordinary.

"I'm sorry, " Roxas said to him, "I mistook you for someone else."

The poor man drooped, depressed, before he shot up again, looking furious. "You- you mistook me for someone _ELSE_!" He stalked up to Roxas, who took a step back warily, and put a hand to his forehead. "Nope, not warm, so you're not delirious... Who the hell could you mistake _me_ for!"

Roxas opened his mouth, intending to answer, when he was interrupted by the very topic of their discussion.

"He confused you for me, although I can't for the life of me figure out how." Riku stepped through a portal of darkness, looking at the red-head with contempt. "Organization member, it's too late for you."

"You... No! Get away from him! _I'm _taking him!"

Roxas turned to stare at him. "...Axel...?" He mumbled suddenly. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Now you remember? Come over here, don't let him near you."

Riku ignored him, stepping out to the boy. "Roxas, I... need to ask a favor."

Roxas blinked in surprise and noticed, by his reaction, that Axel hadn't expected this either. "W-what?" he didn't mean to stutter, he really didn't!

Riku opened his mouth, closed it again. He sighed; he really didn't want to do this! "Would you make a deal," he finally said, "with Sora? I'll take you to him"

"No! Don't do it! He'll just steal your body!" Axel yelled dramatically, stepping forward. He hated this. He hated choosing. He hated... both of _them _at the moment.

Roxas spun again, in surprise. "What?" He demanded of Riku, "_That's_ what you did to me! That's- that's _disgusting_!" He was utterly horrified at this epiphany.

There was a pause, a long one. No one spoke and all stared at Roxas.

Still no one spoke.

Finally, "You... think that I-" Riku began.

"**Bastard!**" Axel lunged at him although he knew, somewhere in a dark corner of his mind that Roxas had gotten _really_ mixed up. And that the silver haired boy wasn't like that. But unfortunately, he was really panicking now.

"Use your common sense! Roxas jumped to conclusions!" Riku yelled to the furious red head while dodging the pair of large, brightly colored, spiky rings being thrown at him.

Chakram

Surprisingly, this stopped the man and he just stared, confused, at the silver haired boy. Sense. Yes, sense was good. Sense said that if he separated them, he wouldn't have to choose. Choose was _bad_...

"Then you didn't...?" the red head asked suddenly.

"Nope" Riku chirped. Something in his head said to save himself, anyway.

"So he's still..." Axel continued.

"Yep." was the chirp.

"But you're-!"

"Yep."

"And now you're-!"

"Correct, for Sora." The boy finished.

"Oh..." Axel thought for a second then turned to his favorite blond, considering that Riku's hair was indeed silver. "Roxas, say no to everything he says! Got it memorized?"

"Roxas, would you _not _come with me to talk to Sora?" Riku asked, smirking at Axel.

Despite himself, Roxas laughed. "Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but... I'll come, on three conditions."

Riku frowned, he hadn't expected that. Then again he hadn't expected Roxas to comply at all. "What?" was all he responded.

"One: Make it so they," he gestured to the audience, "aren't frozen."

"Later."

"Two: I don't know why, but take Axel too."

The two young men looked at him in surprise. This boy was _good_.

"Why-" began Axel. Did they both recognize him suddenly? They were acting awful familiar.

"Only if he forfeits his weapons over too me." interrupted Riku. He wanted this to be as peaceful as possible. It wasn't because he liked to annoy the older man... No, of course not. Although he _did_.

"Three: you.. um... you didn't really, well... to me... did you?" the blond asked tentatively. The silver haired boy's eyes grew wide.

"No, _goddamnit_! I. Don't. Like. You!" Riku exclaimed, turning red. "There! All your needs met! Come on! " He stalked back to his portal, looking like a wet cat_. A really wet one... With tape stuck all over it_! Axel decided.

Roxas took a last look behind him. He saw his friends and smiled sadly. For some reason, this felt like the last time he would see them. He turned once again, following Riku into the darkness. Axel trailed slightly behind, trying desperately not to put a comforting arm around Roxas' shoulders. The boy would freak if he couldn't remember him. Then again, he wanted to dump water all over Riku...

"Axel, give me those wagon wheels you call weapons," ordered Riku. Axel grudgingly tossed the chakram over Roxas' head - who twitched - and Riku caught them. The blond took a look at his surroundings, not that there was much to see. It was a vast black nothingness.

"Where's your _friend_?" Axel spat at Riku. Ouch... now that non-existent spot in his chest hurt.

The boy glared at him, but turned to the nothingness with his hands cupping his mouth. "Sora!" he yelled.

Roxas looked around, seeing no one coming. He looked quizzically to Riku, and jumped.

A delicate looking boy had wrapped his arms around his neck and was leaning his translucent head against Riku's own. The boy had to be floating because you could tell by proportions that he as much shorter than the silver haired boy he was wrapping himself around.

Riku looked very happy to see the transparent boy, but his eyes were very sad. Roxas turned to see Axel's reaction. Even he looked depressed at the sight of the boy, or rather, the sight of them both.

-ooOOoo-

**Note: **Well, there is another, I suppose. I don't know how to pace myself. Is anyone mad at me for not at the mo' working on OTWOR? Cause I am.

Again, rip my work to shreds. I want to know every little mistake, or strained section. Anything I can improve on. I MUST KNOW! ((laughs insanely))

Another thing, I realize in the original, something's were VERY different, but that is because, while connected to it, I wrote this before Coming to Terms. I wanted to stick hints of that in here.

I wuvvles you all!

Queen of the MEEP


End file.
